robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 5
Lack of activity Sorry guys that I haven't been helping out much here lately, but I haven't been online a great deal in the last week or so, so I haven't really had much opportunity. Also, I don't really feel that interested in Robot Wars or the wiki at the moment so I probably won't be doing much here until my interest comes back (like my interest in anything it comes and goes). I'm actually seriously considering taking a step back and reliquishing my admin powers here as I've become really tired of all the duties I have. I'll have a think about it and get back to you. Christophee (talk) 01:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Following up on this, some of you may have noticed that I made the decision to relinquish my admin powers yesterday. My passion for Robot Wars and the wiki has yet to return so it's probably a good idea for somebody else to replace me as an administrator on the wiki. Also, I have decided to take an indefinite break from the wiki until my interest returns. Good luck to everybody who applies to take over my admin role. Hopefully I'll see you all soon. Bye! Christophee (talk) 01:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt that anybody actually reads this page, but for anyone who does, I have decided to end my break and start contributing regularly again. I found an old video lying around the house which featured an old Robot Wars episode recorded from the TV and watching that made me realise that my interest has returned. I've also asked to have my bureaucrat powers removed so that I have no responsibility on the wiki and I can come back as frequently or infrequently as I like without having to worry about fulfilling any of my old duties. Christophee (talk) 14:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) For the record I do hope that you aren't offended by my suggestion. It was merely in response to your own admission that your interest in Robot Wars had diminished, and that you only came on once in three days. I do apologise if I came off as blunt. TG (t ' 02:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, you're probably right. I hardly use my admin powers any more these days and this frees me of the duties that being an administrator brings so I can contribute as much or as little as I like. I'm certain this is just a phase though and my interest will come back some time, but I have no idea when that will be. Christophee (talk) 00:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Napalm Since you are now an ordinary user, I'm going to present you with a badge. Great work on the expansion, but I did make a few changes afterwards. Since they were additions and moves, not corrections, I deem your expansion sufficient for my new ultra-tough guidelines on presenting badges. TG (t ' 23:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all. Thank you very much indeed. Christophee (talk) 13:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Help Since you made this wiki, can you tell me how to change the colour of my signature? Robofan (Velocicrippl'd) 12:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) How do I archive my talk page? It's getting long. 'RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 14:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Help I can't do it. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 14:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Examinations My work will be restricted until mid June, due to the exams, starting on Friday. I'll try and contribute when I can, but don't expect me to do too much until the 10th at the earliest.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I never expect anybody to do too much anyway. Even I don't do a lot of work here these days. Just do whatever you can, or just take a break from the wiki if you really want to study properly for your exams. You have complete freedom. Christophee (talk) 13:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 16 robots What do you think are the 16 most known/famous robots in U.K. Robot Wars? Regards CBM 11:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi Christophee, and thanks for the thanks. While I think ManU and I would be capable of keeping the wiki running smoothly, it's always nice to have some help and it'd be great to see you around again. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction edits Hi there i have noteced that you have done a few edits on the fictionnal robots in Robot Wars Arenas of destruction. I was just wondering if you were planning to do any more?1995owl 15:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Trials Thank you so much for your work on those Trial pages, its very much appreciated. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. As nobody has suggested a layout for the general Trial page, I'm going to come up with my own now. Christophee (talk) 15:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) own page hi im one of the unregistered people that does quite a lot of editting! u sent me a message to say if you need any help just ask so i was wondering how do you make your own page and can you do 1 when u r unregistered. thanx Hi, Christophee Thanks for the message. I alerted Helloher and TheStigisaRobot (the reason can be found here) if you want to find out why because I don't have a lot of time ATM and I don't want to blow it. Expect me once a day Monday through Thursday at best until mid-February and until late-April ish for me to contribute regularly again. At least I don't waste my time vandalising Tough As Nails do I?-- 20:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for letting me know about the duplication problems. I only did that as I couldn't add to my page without doing that, due to issues with the image uploader on the computer. I'll remember that rule in the future, though. Sorry again for the slip up. --LightningStorm93 13:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's very nice of you to offer, Christophee. I'd very much appreciate that. Thanks again. --LightningStorm93 14:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Righto, the images I was going to use of Bulldog Breed and S.M.I.D.S.Y. were of their most recent versions, and the image I was going to use of Lightning was of its Extreme 2 incarnation. As for the Typhoon team, I was planning on using the Typhoon Twins, with Razers pic being its standard artwork. Thanks again. --LightningStorm93 14:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again, it looks brilliant. --LightningStorm93 15:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Recentchangestext I'm still not sure what you mean, so would you mind if I gave you admin powers so that you could do it, then remove them once you were done? Go on MSN and we'll discuss it properly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the duplicate Hey, Sorry about the duplicate Terrorhurtz image, I didn't know it was a duplicate when I uploaded it. I'll be more careful in the future. --LightningStorm93 15:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey, I was just wondering if you could explain to me how to give my profile one of those info-boxes like on yours and TG's pages, or how to get some of those userboxes I've seen (ex. This user believes...etc, etc.). --LightningStorm93 21:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I have the infobox up now, as for userboxes, I was hoping to add a few like: "This user believes Team Torque should've used their common sense in series 5" with a pic of Hippobotamus", or: "This user believes that Razer was overrated in all its appearances". Those are the kind I'm after, and thank you for your offer of help, it's greatly appreciated. --LightningStorm93 19:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Here is a template you can use. I've indicated with all-caps the things you'll need to enter. Make sure to get the file extension right when you're putting in the picture. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) All done, thank you for all of the help. --LightningStorm93 20:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC)